hearts broken hearts to love
by horoxlen.kyumin.2min.eunhae
Summary: Jonghyun y Jinki son los mejores amigos desde que tienen uso de razón. Jonghyun tiene novio quien es key, a diferencia de onew que no tiene, en un día cualquiera para los dos chicos, hubo una noticia que afecto la relación del jongkey haciendo que de ese conflicto nacieran nuevos sentimientos hacia personas nunca antes pensadas.


Un día cualquiera o ¿no?

_**Pov onew**_

Nos encontrábamos sentados en el sofá de la casa de mi mejor amigo, Kim Jonghyun, quien estaba en la cocina preparando bocadillos, esa era la noche de ver películas y todos estábamos reunidos en su casa. Kibum el novio de Jonghyun se encontraba a mi lado hablando de algo que no le ponía mucha atención que digamos, taemin estaba durmiéndose en el sofá con la palma de su mano en su rostro y minho estaba intentando poner el DVD para ver la película, de pronto siento que alguien me agarra de la mano bruscamente y me lleva escaleras arriba.

Vi como kibum abría la puerta de la recamara de su novio y entrabamos, el se miraba desesperado por hacer algo o decirme algo, se miraba un poco nervioso y preocupado también, ¿Qué le habrá pasado para que este así? ¿Habrá dicho o hecho algo? Sabemos que kibum cuando se enoja puede decir muchas cosas, aunque para ser sinceros, el dice la verdad, en todo momento y es algo de lo que admiro de él ya que yo no tengo ese valor para decir las cosas directamente, ni tan siquiera llegar y confesármele a la persona que amo. No tengo ese valor y quisiera tenerlo.

Hyung… quiero confesarte algo La voz de kibum me sacó de mis pensamientos, haciendo que mis ojos se dirigieran hacía el con parsimonia. Vi como kibum se sentó en la cama de jonghyun y como movía sus manos nerviosamente y como tragaba duramente, sus ojos estaban concentrados en el suelo como si este fuera algo sobrenatural. Por unos pocos minutos reino el silencio, yo intentando esperar que hablara y él, creo que estaba pensando en decirme o no. Iba a salir del cuarto, ya que necesitaba ir al baño, pero la voz de key me hiso que retrocediera. No sé cómo pasó, hyung pero…

Oh-oh, ese pero no era nada bueno, cada vez que key usaba ese pero, o minho usaba ese pero no era para nada bueno escuchar esa palabra, aunque fuera una palabra tan normal y común, para muchas personas esa palabra implicaba problemas y cosas de las que no te quieres enterar pero que al final siempre te enteras.

Lo que sucede onew-hyung es que… sin querer… sin querer… e-e-enga…ñe a… a jonghyun No le entendí para nada lo que me dijo, ya que lo había dicho tartamudeando y en un murmuró. Me acerque más a él y le pedí amablemente que lo volviera a decir, esta vez con más fuerza y sin nerviosismos. Lo que sucede hyung, es que engañe a jonghyun con…con…. Ash, ¿Por qué están difícil decirlo? No termine de escuchar lo último ya que me quede shockeado por la confesión que me había dicho key. ¿Pero porque key haría tal cosa y con quién? O ¿es solo una broma de mal gusto que me está dando key? No, no lo creo. Key nunca jugaría con esta declaración.

Es broma ¿cierto? Porque TU no puedes hacer tal cosa o ¿sí? Estaba igual o peor que él de histérico, yo solo lo miraba llorar en silencio, y como mis ojos se estaban llenando de lagrimas, si key engaño a jonghyun ¿con quién lo hiso? Y también hacer que él no se enterase por nada del mundo, aunque no estuviera mal decirle, pero sería más doloroso que se terminara la relación del jongkey-como lo había bautizado taemin-. Pero si se lo ocultábamos tarde o temprano el lo sabría, nos odiaría y no nos hablaría por muchos meses o años, y no quiero que mi mejor amigo me odie por toda la vida, sería un suicidio para mí.

Eso quisiera yo, estar bromeando pero no lo es, onew-hyung, no lo es Al terminar de decir está oración se cubrió el rostro con las dos manos, haciendo que se escucharan leves sollozos No sé qué hacer, yo amo a jonghyun pero después de lo que hice no sé si es lo correcto que siga con él. Me siento sucio, una persona horrenda, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberlo hecho con minho. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Qué lo hiso con minho? ¿Con Choi Minho? Esto no puede estar pasando, ¿key engaño a jonghyun con minho?

No aguante más y salí del cuarto de jjong y me metí al baño que estaba enfrente del cuarto. Encendí la luz cuando ya estaba adentro y cerré la puerta tras de mí, cerré la puerta con pestillo y me deslice hasta el espejo del baño, vi mi reflejo demacrado, tenía los ojos llorosos y rojos, mi mirada estaba perdida y desconcertada, ¿Quién no lo estaría después de una declaración como esa? Mis dos amigos engañaron a mi mejor amigo. No sé qué hacer, si contarle o no, pero si lo hago odiara a minho y a key y si no lo hago y después se entera de que key le fue infiel con minho, no me hablara y me odiara, también pasara con los otros dos. ¿Pero qué hacer? Me quede viendo en el espejo un buen rato, me lave la cara para que no se vea ningún signo de querer llorar y salí del baño, ya sabía qué hacer.

_**Fin pov onew**_

••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••

_**Pov jonghyun**_

Estaba en la cocina pensando en lo que debería de llevar de comer para ver la película, no sabía si llevar palomitas o botanas, si llevar soda o jugó, no sabía si llevar dulces o no. Ya llevaba media hora pensando en que preparar, así que decidido me acerque a la sala y busque con la mirada a la persona que hacía que mi corazón latiera como un loco, como si hubiera corrido la maratón, pero no lo encontré por más que buscara no lo encontré, solo vi a minho y a taemin, quien el primero estaba sentado en el sofá viendo hacía la segunda planta con preocupación y el último, bueno taemin estaba en los brazos de morfeo. Me acerque a minho y me puse enfrente de su mirada, el viendo que había bloqueado su visión dirigió su mirada hacía mí.

Hyung, pensé que te tardarías más en la cocina pensando en que bocadillos traer Fue lo que escuche decir a minho, mientras este se paraba de su asiento e iba hacía la cocina. Algo estaba pasando de lo que no me he enterado aún y minho lo sabe y me lo está ocultando, pero eso lo averiguare después de ver la película.

Me dirigí de nuevo a la cocina, viendo los torpes y nerviosos movimientos de minho, que rara mente se comportaba así, la primera vez que lo vi así fue cuando se metió en problemas con su padre. A minho le pasa algo y no me lo quiere decir, minho está tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no me escucho al entrar así que el ruido de la silla al sentarme lo asustó, haciendo que botara las palomitas de maíz que aún no eran abiertas.

Hyung, me asustó Yo solo sonreí para mis adentros ver a minho así de frágil no es de todos los días. Me gustaba verlo así ya que normalmente él es muy maduro y fresco, una persona que aunque este en los peores momentos siempre se muestra serio y calculador, no temeroso y nervioso, una persona capaz de hacer llorar a la persona más mala en este planeta y no lo digo en broma.

Que miedoso, minho, pareces un gato asustadizo y torpe Al decir esto bajo la mirada apenado de lo último que dije, sonreí más Bueno volviendo al caso, quiero que me respondas ¿Dónde está key y jinki? Rápidamente levanto la mirada y se me quedo viendo con miedo impregnado en sus ojos, trago saliva fuertemente y se pasó una mano por el cabello, revolviéndolo más de lo que estaba.

Están arriba, creo que fueron al baño o a la azotea, ya bajaran.

Al decir esto metió las palomitas de maíz ya sacadas del empaque y puestas en el microondas, minho apretó unos cuantos números para que el microondas empezara a calentar las palomitas de maíz. Después de esto no dijimos nada, todo quedo en silencio, hasta que alguien entro en la cocina, interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formada entre minho y yo.

¿Todavía no han hecho las palomitas de maíz? Esa voz era la de jinki, quien se fue a poner al lado de minho, quien al verlo solo le mando una mirada de arrepentimiento y de dolor, mientras que jinki, le mando una mirada llena de odio y rencor hacía el menor, jinki suspiro y abrazó a minho diciéndole algo al oído, algo que no escuche, vi como minho salió de la cocina y solo nos encontrábamos jinki y yo.

Jinki se me quedo viendo triste y dolorosamente, no sé qué estaba pasando y me estaba preocupando, jinki lo percibió por lo cual me mando una mirada de cariño y de un sentimiento que no pude ver muy bien, creo que era compresión. Duramos en silencio por más de 10 minutos, haciendo que fuera roto por el sonido del microondas anunciando que las palomitas estaban listas. Jinki se paró de su asiento y las sacó, lo puso en la mesa para que se enfriaran un poco, se dirigió hacía la nevera abriendo la puerta de este y sacando refrescos y sodas, nosotros no podíamos beber cerveza cuando taemin estaba presente, así que solo podíamos beber algo que el si podía consumir.

Jjong

Mmmm…

¿Qué pasaría si mi novio me engaña? Al escuchar la pregunta que formulo jinki dirigí mi mirada hacía él no entendió completamente la pregunta. ¿Cómo reaccionarias si mi novio me engañase con otro u otra? ¿Qué arias?

Pues, lo que haría. Lo primero que se me viene a la mente es que cuando lo vea lo golpee hasta que quede inconsciente, pero primero me sentiría muy mal ya que te han destrozado el corazón.

Y si tú sabes que él me está engañando ¿Me lo dirías o te lo guardarías?

Pues, te lo diría, ya que si te enteras por otra persona que él te ha sido infiel y sabes que yo lo sabía te enojaras conmigo y me odiaras y no me hablaras por no sé cuantos siglos y es mejor decírtelo a que te enteres no por mí y me odies. Yo quiero también que hagas eso con migo cuando sepas algo ¿okay?

Vi como jinki bajaba la mirada triste, estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando me levante y fui a abrazarlo, haciendo que diera un salto por el susto y me correspondiera el abrazo, se sentía tan bien tenerlo entre mis brazos, ya que era muy suavecito y blandito.

_**Fin pov jonghyun **_

•••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••

_**Pov onew**_

Al escuchar lo que me dijo jjong, me sentí muy mal, ya que mi plan no era contarle nada, pero lo que dijo jonghyun me dejo pensando. ¿Qué haría? No sé si contarle, en que problema me eh metido por culpa de esos dos, no sé porque lo hiso minho si es el más maduro de este grupo. Después de ver la película tendré que sacarle la historia a esos dos. De pronto siento como unos brazos fuertes y trabajados rodean mi cintura apresándome en un abrazo, pegue un saltó por el susto y vi que era jjong así que correspondí al abrazo de mi querido mejor amigo.

Okay, jjong dejemos este melodrama y vamos hacía donde se encuentran los chicos. Nos están esperando con las botanas, además de que quiero ver la película que escogió minho.

Jonghyun solo asintió y el tomo las palomitas y yo los refrescos y salimos de la cocina, cuando llegamos a la sala cada quien se sentó donde que correspondían taemin quedo en medio, quien ya estaba despierto, minho al lado izquierdo y yo al lado de él, del lado derecho se encontraba key y al lado de él se encontraba jjong, vi como el brazo de jjong iba a los hombros de key y como este se acurrucaba más y se recargaba en el pecho de jonghyun. Solo espero que nada malo salga de este lugar

_**Fin pov onew**_

• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •

_**Espero que les haya gustado este es mi primer fic de shinee y espero que sea de su agrado. Espero ansiosamente esos reviews que harán que esta pésima escritora se ponga feliz y me anime a seguir escribiendo el segundo capítulo de este fanfic que para mi quedo algo pequeño y corto. I know, but tomorow les traeré un capitulo muy largo, que espero les guste. Gracias por leer este intento de historia, espero sus reviews. Espero que sea de su favorito y me sigan, a las personas que me sigan las seguiré también así que goodbye! **_____


End file.
